<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Navigation Success by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079839">Navigation Success</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian'>wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cody tries to pretend he has control of the command chat, Fox gleefully makes that clear, Gen, Humor, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, Teasing, brothers being jerks, chat fic, he does not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his misadventure during leave, Nav wants to do something nice for his new friends at Coruscant Guard. Fox is not one to turn down an opportunity to gloat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Open Source Soft Wars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Navigation Success</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not what I originally had in mind for this, but Nav wasn't being as cooperative this time while the Clone Commander had plenty to say in the CC chat!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what had happened on his first leave, Nav was a little apprehensive about going out on his day off during Coruscant rotation. But that shouldn’t happen again! General Skywalker had personally made him a map. This special map was done more in the style of astronavigation charts than a traditional land map. It made so much more sense to him that way. And it was <i>so cool</i> that the General himself had taken time to make Nav something. (He’d have to think about a way to thank the General later.)</p><p>So yes. Nav was <i>a little</i> nervous but he was fairly confident that with this new tool he could figure out how to get where he wanted to go.</p><p>After how nice they all were to him last time, Nav had decided it was only right to do something nice for his new friends at Coruscant Guard. He enjoyed Torani’s space waffles so much, that he decided bringing some to the members of CG was a great idea. His squadmates had supported his idea and they had all pooled what was left of their credits from their leave so Nav could do this. Unfortunately, none of them were available to go with him. Blayze was down with an annoying cold that left him very tired, Spitfire was on barracks guard duty after getting in to an argument with a trooper from the 91st, and Caden and Sorin had managed to get spots in the informal training the Torrent ARCs were doing that afternoon. So Nav was on his own. </p><p>The first part of his journey required taking the tram to the marketplace. Fortunately, he now knew how to get to Torani’s food stall directly. His squadmates had been interested in trying space waffles after he told them all about his adventure, so the first chance they had afterwards they went as a squad. Luckily, his squadmates were better at directions than he was. They had easily found the stall and the kind Rodian had been very pleased to meet Nav’s friends. It had been a fun squad bonding experience. Afterwards, Caden made sure that Nav had incredibly detailed instructions for reaching the stall.</p><p>More importantly at the moment, all of that meant Nav knew <i>exactly</i> which tram stop to get off at for Torani’s stall. So, step one of his plan would be the easy part. He had no doubts about his abilities to execute part one of his plan perfectly. </p><p>The problem was going to be transporting that many waffles on sticks all the way back to CG. He had a few ideas. However, it was possible he was going to require help. But that was ok. His friends at Guard were worth the effort. They had been so helpful when he was lost. Figuring out a way to bring them a few waffles was the <i>least</i> he could do. Idly he wondered if he should bring something special for Grizzer. Could he have waffles?</p><p>Upon reaching the stall, he politely greeted the Rodian.</p><p>“Nav! Good to see you again so soon,” Torani said pleasantly.</p><p>“Hi, Torani! I want to bring some waffles to my friends at Coruscant Guard. How many do you think I’m going to need?” Nav asked.</p><p>“That’s a good number of men. You’re going to need a lot of waffles. But not to worry. We can handle this.”</p><p>“Excellent!”</p><p>CWCWCWCWCW</p><p>“Sir, are you <i>sure</i> we can’t steal him from Torrent?” Thorn asked.</p><p>“Yes. The blond shit would complain to the uppity shit. They’d tell <i>both</i> of their Generals. It would be a giant headache,” Fox grumbled.</p><p>Thorn frowned. Thire sulked.</p><p>CWCWCWCWCW</p><p><span class="u">Priority Alert</span><br/>
Fox: Nav had a great time visiting Guard today. Torrent really must not take good enough care of him if he is so eager to come see us. Someone should investigate that.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Rex: He is taken care of as well as any other Vod. He’s just friendly. Poor, confused kid thinks Guard is a group of heroes who rescued him from his misadventure.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Fox: We did. Torrent lost him. Guard rescued him. That’s just a fact.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Cody: This is NOT a priority level alert.</p><p>
  <i><span class="u">Priority Alert Deactivated</span> </i>
</p><p><span class="u">General Alert</span><br/>
Cody: Carry on.</p><p><span class="u">General Response</span><br/>
Fox: No.</p><p><i><span class="u">Priority Alert Activated</span></i><br/>
<span class="u">Priority Alert</span><br/>
Fox: Everyone needs to be aware that this Smart Torrent Shiny has realized that Guard is better.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Rex: That is NOT what is happening here.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Fox: Yes, it is.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Gree: It does rather sound that way.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Wolffe: Kinda does sounds like it is, Rex.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Rex: Traitor.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Bly: Now, Rex…</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Cody: NOT. A. Priority. Level. Alert.</p><p>
  <i><span class="u">Priority Alert Deactivated</span></i>
</p><p><span class="u">General Alert</span><br/>
Cody: I mean it.</p><p><span class="u">General Response</span><br/>
Fox: So. Do. I.</p><p>
  <i><span class="u">Priority Alert Activated</span> </i>
</p><p><span class="u">Priority Alert</span><br/>
Fox: You really should review Torrent’s Shiny Handling Policies.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Cody: Why do I even try?</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Neyo: Because you want to at least put on the appearance of working occasionally? </p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Doom: Someone in this army has to work.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Bacara: I do.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Doom: So, do I!</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Bacara: Yes, I see you are proving it so well.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Ponds: I’m curious. What did Nav do at Guard?</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Fox: He brought us space waffles.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Rex: Seriously? </p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Ponds: That’s so <i>cute.</i></p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Fox: Very serious. He apparently has a favorite waffle stall and felt we needed to try it. So, he brought us waffles. Because unlike most other Vode I can name, he’s <i>considerate.</i></p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Rex: Do I even want to know how he managed it?</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Cody: I don’t.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Wolffe: I do. That’s dedication.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Doom: If only some of the commanders in this army showed such dedication to <i>FIGHTING THE KRIFFING WAR.</i></p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Bacara: Some of us do.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Doom: I wasn’t talking about you.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Bacara: Good.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Rex: Seriously. How did Nav manage it?</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Fox: He and his squad pooled leftover leave credits.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Ponds: So. <i>Cute.</i></p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Bly: That’s very commendable of them.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Wolffe: He used leftover leave credits to buy Guard <i>waffles???</i> Rex, is Torrent teaching that boy <i>nothing?</i></p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Rex: Do I tell you how to raise the Pack’s shinies? No. I don’t.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Wolffe: I raised <i>you</i>. You should know better than this!</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Rex: <i>Cody</i> raised me.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Ponds: Rex'ika, you raise those shinies however you want! I'm always proud!</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Rex: Ponds helped.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Wolffe: Cody, your CT is being rude.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Cody: We’re back to him being <i>my CT</i> are we?</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Neyo: Wait. Coruscant’s a big place. Weren’t the waffles cold by the time they got to you?</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Fox: It’s the thought that counted. He tried. Which is more than can be said for the rest of you.</p><p><span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Doom: Are <i>all of you</i> just sitting around safe in your offices right now? Am I the only one actually fighting a campaign?</p><p>
 <span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Doom: Besides Bacara. Obviously.
</p><p>
<span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Bacara: Good catch.
</p><p>
<span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Rex: I will clarify my question. <i>How did he get the waffles to Guard?</i>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Fox: He timed it, so he met up with Rhys at the end of his patrol. Considering last time, Nav managed a very well executed plan.
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Rex: Of course, he did. He’s Torrent, after all.
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Cody: Ok. Are we all happy now?
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Cody: I know at least three of you have things you should be doing right now that don’t involve being in this chat.
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Ponds: But they are priority alerts!
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Cody: I can fix that.
</p><p>
  <i> <span class="u">Priority Alert Deactivated</span> </i>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">General Alert</span><br/>
Cody: There. Not a priority. Go back to work, all of you!
</p><p>
  <span class="u">General Response</span><br/>
Fox: No.
</p><p>
  <i><span class="u">Priority Alert Activated</span> </i>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Alert</span><br/>
Fox: Not until Rex concedes my point.
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Rex: There will be snow on Tatooine and all nine of the Corellian hells will freeze over first.
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Fox: I can do this all day.
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Cody: Fox, I swear to the Force itself…
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Ponds: Uh oh, Cody’s mad. Prayer Circle for Fox! <i>Kot!</i>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Wolffe: <i>Kot!</i>
</p><p>
 <span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Grey: <i>Kot!</i>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Bly: <i>Kot!</i>
</p><p>
 <span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Gree: <i>Kot!</i>
</p><p>
 <span class="u">Priority Response</span><br/>
Bacara: You are all a disgrace.
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>